


dance with me, and i’ll sing to you.

by soiwritefics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Romance, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, they’re in love! :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiwritefics/pseuds/soiwritefics
Summary: “Akane?” Sonia whispered.“Yeah? What’s up, babe?”“Um...I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?”Who was Akane to say no? “Oh, uh, of course, babe!”
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	dance with me, and i’ll sing to you.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, uh, so a headcanon that’s implied in this is that sonia has great intuition like sayaka.
> 
> also, here’s the song they slow dance to!: https://youtu.be/9pgPdKxUtqQ

Life felt like it was at a standstill. Time just felt like it stopped when Sonia was in Akane’s arms. They were just plainly cuddling and watching a movie in silence, until…

“Akane?” Sonia whispered. “Yeah? What’s up, babe?”

“Um...I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?”

Who was Akane to say no? “Oh, uh, of course, babe!”

Sonia gotten up from the couch and went to turn on the stereo. A slow song started playing and then she gave Akane her hand, her awkwardly taking it. Despite her being a gymnast, she wasn’t the best dancer, especially slow dancing.

Akane blushed, mainly because she was afraid she was going to step on her feet. The princess giggled. “Oh sweetheart. You know I could teach you how to slow dance.”

Akane blushed even harder. “H-how’d you-?!”

“Believe it or not, I am actually psychic.”

“Holy shit, really?!”

Sonia giggled again. “No, I just have a good sense of intuition. Now come on, let’s dance before the song is finished.”

_-(slight time skip)-_

Sonia held her lover close as they slow danced for a while, until Akane suddenly lifted her chin up and kissed her. When their lips split apart, Sonia blushed. “What was the reason for that?”

Akane shrugged. “Dunno. Just felt right.”

The princess yawned and sighed. “I am getting quite sleepy. Shall we go to bed?” She asked.

The gymnast grinned wildly as she suddenly bridal carried her lover up the stairs, both girls in a fit of giggles. Once they both gotten to the bedroom, Akane carefully placed Sonia onto the bed and then flopped down herself. Once they both gotten comfortable, Akane said, “G’night, Princess.”

Sonia kissed the top of her head and whispered back, “Goodnight, my lovely knight.” Eventually both of them fell asleep, glad to have someone to call theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! here’s a cute lil’ one shot of soniakane before the next chapter of the chatfic! also, please talk to me, im l o n e l y. and let me know if you catch any mistakes! (grammar, punctuation, etc.)


End file.
